


Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino- Comic Book Issue 3

by sharkcar



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Mando'a, Vintage movie posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Obi-Wan needs some assistance finding a home for his new friends.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino- Comic Book Issue 3

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with the cinematic theme of the issue, several movie posters have been parodied. All selections are favorite Lucas influences:  
> Cover- "Radar Men from the Moon" 1952  
> Pg. 10- "Secret of the Incas" 1954  
> Pg. 11- "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" 1956  
> Pg. 12- "Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars- Chapter 2 The Living Dead" 1938  
> Pg. 13- "Attack of the Giant Leeches" 1959  
> Pg. 14- "The Naked Jungle" 1954  
> Pg. 15- "King Kong" 1933

Obi Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino

[Issue 3 Part 1](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/613948955010777088/obi-wan-kenobi-and-the-lost-batches-of-kamino)

[Issue 3 Part 2](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/613949301790572544/obi-wan-kenobi-and-the-lost-batches-of-kamino)

[Issue 3 Part 3](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/613949463117103104/obi-wan-kenobi-and-the-lost-batches-of-kamino)


End file.
